The Biostatistics, Training and Education Core (Core II) provides statistical support, assistance in research design, and various avenues for continued education and training. The Biostatistics component has four aims: 1) Provide statistical and data management consultation on the design and analysis of Center supported studies, including the formulation of testable hypotheses, and estimation of sample size for adequate power. 2) Provide database management consultation for the centralized recruitment and participant database, including designing forms, entering and verifying data, and monitoring the flow of participants. 3) Offer seminars in research design, statistical methodology, and training in the use of software for analysis. 4) Explore methodological and statistical issues in data analysis and management. The Training and Education component has three aims: 1) Provide education in substance abuse for medical students, house staff, and research fellows. 2) Interact with the Substance Abuse Research Fellowship Program for physicians previously trained in psychiatry, which has the goal of providing more physicians specializing in substance abuse research and treatment. 3) Provide continuing education to other faculty within the Division and Department via monthly seminars, a weekly Journal Club, and an Annual Departmental Retreat.